


I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end.

by Perfectdream



Series: This bed is like a prison cell 'cause I'm all by myself. [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Luke is 22, M/M, Underage - Freeform, michael is 18
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fallait s'y attendre : quelqu'un au lycée allait un jour ou l'autre se rendre compte de leur relation. </p>
<p>Luke ne sait pas quoi dire ni quoi taire. </p>
<p>Va-t-il perdre son travail? Son petit-ami?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire me laisse beaucoup de place pour de nouveaux OS et j'avoue que pour le moment je m'en donne à coeur joie ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Luke avait les mains posées à plat sur la lourde table en bois dans le bureau des surveillants dans lequel il se tenait avec Dean. Ce dernier ne détournait pas le regard du visage rougi et honteux de Luke ; il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans ses yeux, juste de la curiosité et un peu de sympathie.

 

«  **Respire.**  », ordonna Dean, l'inquiétude se frayant un chemin sur son visage autrement impassible. Luke essaya de lui obéir en laissant entrer d'air que possible dans ses **poumons** mais l'angoisse qui était présente dans le creux de son estomac l'en empêchait. Dean s'approcha et lui déposa une main sur l'épaule. « C'est pas grave, tu sais. Ça arrive souvent, même aux gens bien. », déclara-t-il avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Luke ferma les yeux durant deux secondes.

 

«  **Ravi que ça t'amuse !**  », railla-t-il, les mains crispées contre son jean. Son téléphone était en train de sonner dans la poche arrière mais répondre maintenant lui semblait inopportun. Il devait boucler cette conversation au plus vite. Immédiatement.

 

«  **Je vais pas pleurer parce que tu baises avec un élève. Il est majeur, c'est pas mon problème !**  », expliqua Dean en s'asseyant sur le bureau, les jambes pendant dans le vide, les mains posées sous ses cuisses. Luke donna un léger coup de pied dans la chaise derrière lui en inspirant profondément.

 

«  **Je ne baise pas.... On est en couple....**  », il laissa une pause s'installer avant de continuer. «  **Je vais perdre mon boulot ?**  », demanda-t-il, anxieux de la réponse de son collègue. Ce n'était pas vraiment avec Dean qu'il aurait du en parler pourtant il ne s'imaginait pas du tout aller toquer à la porte du proviseur adjoint pour lui demander quelles étaient ses vues sur les relations entre élèves et surveillants. Il s'en passerait très bien, merci !

 

Dean haussa les épaules, désinvolte. Il attrapa des trombones et s'amusa à les attacher les uns aux autres sans jamais croiser le regard soucieux de Luke qui avait l'impression que toute sa vie était en pause et que son collègue avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais qui était légèrement le cas aussi.

 

«  **Qui en a quoique ce soit à foutre de savoir avec qui tu t'accouples ?**  », s'exclama Dean, un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin illuminant son visage. «  **Il est majeur et tu n'as aucun droit sur lui. C'est pas comme si tu étais son professeur ou son directeur. Relax, ça va aller, Luke. C'est déjà arrivé auparavant et ça continuera d'arriver après que tu ais quitté ce lycée. Et puis tu ne risques pas de le mettre enceinte, donc tu es gagnant.**  », conclut Dean, un rire narquois s'échappant de sa gorge. Luke lui adressa un doigt d'honneur.

 

«  **Sale con, tu t'entendrais bien avec mon meilleur ami, tiens.**  », dit Luke, l'impression qu'un poids sans fin venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. «  **Comment est-ce que tu as su ?**  ». Dean était entré dans la pièce une bonne vingtaine de minutes auparavant, les mains sur les hanches, en lui demandant quand il comptait lui parler de ce qu'il se passait avec Michael. Dean avait affirmé qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il se sentait mis de côté face à ce secret. Luke avait simplement cru mourir d'angoisse.

 

«  **De un, tu n'es pas discret. Les regards, les caresses dans la cour du lycée. Des élèves vous ont vu vous embrasser devant l'établissement aussi. Les rumeurs cours plus vite que toi, tu sais ?! De deux, je vous ai vu un soir, sortant d'un salon de tatouage sur l'avenue. Tu lui tenais la main comme si c'était la meilleure chose à faire au monde. De trois...**  », Dean s'interrompit, répondit au téléphone d'une voix nonchalante mais néanmoins polie. Quand il reposa le combiné Luke le fixait intensément.

 

«  **De trois ?**  », demanda-t-il. Dean rit à gorge déployée. Il se pencha en arrière pour ouvrir un tiroir duquel il sortit un paquet de feuilles de retard couvertes de ratures et de mots dans tous les sens. Luke les prit pour les étudier avec attention. Dans tous les coins il y avait la même chose de griffonnée : 'Michael'. Il soupira.

 

«  **Je suis pathétique.**  », souffla Luke, les épaules rentrées. Dean descendit du bureau en atterrissant bruyamment sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha de Luke, serra son avant bras dans sa main.

 

«  **Tu es amoureux, y'a pas de mal à ça. Arrête de te prendre la tête, va.**  ». Luke lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

 

«  **Tu veux venir boire un verre à la maison ce soir ? Cal, Ash et Mickey doivent venir.**  », proposa Luke. Il est vrai qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec Dean les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Dernièrement cela se produisait plus souvent depuis que deux nouveaux surveillants s'ajoutaient à la liste de ceux qui s'occupaient de l'internat. Pourtant jamais ils n'avaient passé de temps en dehors de l'établissement scolaire. Dean hocha la tête.

 

«  **Pourquoi pas.**  », sourit-il. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'occuper de soucis scolaires et d'élèves en retard. Luke était bien heureux de ne pas être responsable des internes durant les deux prochaines semaines. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le rythme décalé que ça lui donnait. En même temps il aimait pouvoir passer du temps avec Michael. Quand Luke ne travaillait pas à l'internat ils ne pouvaient se voir que le mercredi après-midi et le week-end. Ce soir Michael venait directement chez Luke, sa tante le laissant faire comme bon lui semblait, et Luke avait vraiment hâte.

 

«  **Tu sonnes quand t'arrives.**  », répéta Luke quand il ferma la lourde porte du bureau des surveillants derrière lui, laissant Dean gérer le départ des internes. Dean acquiesça en un sourire. Calum avait déjà fermé le salon quand Luke arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Ashton devait les rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée.

 

«  **Hey, beau mec.**  », salua Luke, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Calum lui lança une carte de fidélité au visage.

 

«  **Ne m'approche, sale pervers. J'ai plus de dix-sept ans, je suis trop vieux pour toi !**  », cracha-t-il en attendant que son meilleur ami soit à son niveau. Ils marchèrent instinctivement dans la même direction, sans même avoir besoin de se concerter. Luke avait besoin de passer au supermarché avant la soirée improvisée qui se préparait et Calum semblait le savoir ou tout du moins le comprendre.

 

«  **Tu es vraiment un enculé !**  », marmonna Luke en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Calum laissa un éclair de malice au fond du regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

 

«  **Ca m'arrive ouais, mais pas dernièrement.**  », annonça Calum, les sourcils haussés à plusieurs reprises pour bien faire comprendre le sous-entendu impliqué. Luke fit semblant de vomir.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça.**  », s'exclama-t-il. Son téléphone vibra. Un sms de Michael pour lui dire qu'il venait de quitter le lycée et qu'il serait bientôt à l'appartement. Le jeune homme avait son propre double des clés depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Ils achetèrent rapidement ce dont Luke avait besoin avant de rejoindre l'appartement de ce dernier. Michael était déjà assis sur le sofa, un cahier sur les genoux. Calum lui tapota le crâne en signe de bonjour avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

 

«  **Quelqu'un a faim ? Je crève la dalle !**  », annonça-t-il en se servant dans le réfrigérateur. Luke secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec amusement. Il aimait que ses amis se sentent chez eux dans son appartement et Calum ne manquait jamais de faire comme bon lui semblait. Luke se pencha par dessus le dossier du canapé pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

 

«  **Bonsoir, mon amour.**  », susurra-t-il contre l'oreille de Michael qui frissonna. Il se tourna pour déposer sa bouche sur celle de Luke rapidement.

 

«  **Bonsoir. Je finis ça et j'arrive. C'est le seul truc que j'ai à faire du week-end et je veux m'en débarrasser aussi vite que possible.**  », expliqua le jeune homme en gardant le regard sur ses exercices. Luke alla prendre une douche, laissant aux soins de Calum la mise en place des apéritifs et des boissons. Michael ferma son cahier avec humeur une fois qu'il eut terminé ses devoirs. Il rejoignit Calum dans la cuisine.

 

«  **Tu as besoin d'aide ?**  », demanda-t-il. Calum sursauta et se retourna, la bouche pleine d'un canapé qu'il venait de finir et qui avait été dans sa bouche immédiatement au lieu de finir dans le plat à cet usage.

 

«  **Calum, si tu bouffes quoique ce soit, je te pends par les couilles.**  », cria Luke, comme s'il avait pu voir Calum. Ce dernier suspendit son geste les sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'il y avait une caméra dans la cuisine ?! Michael pouffa devant son air effaré. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la sonnette retentit. S'attendant à ce qu'Ashton soit derrière la porte il se précipita pour ouvrir étant donné que Luke était probablement nu et Calum avait la bouche pleine. Il ouvrit le battant avec bonne humeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui se fana rapidement. Dean était debout devant lui.

 

«  **Bonsoir, Michael.**  », salua Dean avec un geste de la main inconfortable. Michael sentit la panique se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge puis les bras de Luke se nouèrent autour de sa taille.

 

«  **T'inquiète, il sait pour nous, bébé.**  », souffla Luke contre son oreille. Michael haussa un sourcil avant de sourire au surveillant. C'était quelque chose de particulier de se retrouver entouré d'adultes dont deux étaient normalement ses surveillants au lycée. Luke portait un jean noir et son torse était nu – mis à part ses tatouages. Michael déglutit comme il put devant cette vue. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un adolescent d'à peine dix-huit et apercevoir son petit-ami dans cette tenue ne l'aidait absolument pas à calmer ses hormones. Dean lui adressa un clin d'oeil en passant devant lui et Michael se sentit rougir. Il n'avait pas honte de son amour pour Luke – il en était très fier- mais le monde entier n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait devant celui-ci.

 

Ashton n'arriva que vers vingt-deux heures, laissant un Calum plus que frustré et impatient. Ils jouèrent à quelques jeux vidéos, parlèrent beaucoup, apprirent à se connaître. Il s'avéra que Luke avait raison : Calum et Dean s'entendaient à merveille. Malheureusement pour lui...

 

«  **Je vais y aller. J'ai entraînement demain matin.**  », annonça Dean aux alentours de minuit. Ashton, qui dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de Calum, marmonna qu'ils devaient rentrer aussi. Michael se leva et les raccompagna tous à la porte d'entrée pendant que Luke rangeait la cuisine et faisait la vaisselle. Dean fut le dernier à partir. Il resta debout devant Michael.

 

«  **Ne te prends pas la tête, il n'y aura pas de soucis au lycée.**  », commença-t-il avec un sourire tendre et une tape sur l'épaule. «  **Prends soin de lui.**  », Michael hocha la tête. Il comptait bien prendre soin de Luke. Il rejoignit ce dernier dans la cuisine.

 

«  **C'était une bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas ?**  », s'enthousiasma Luke. Michael sourit. Luke se tourna vers lui, le regarda longuement avant de froncer les sourcils. «  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  ».

 

Michael haussa les épaules et Luke se colla immédiatement à son torse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Quand Michael se sentait un peu triste, Luke savait et comprenait.

 

«  **Dis-moi.**  », souffla Luke, ses mains traçant de douces arabesques dans le dos du jeune homme. Michael haussa une épaule, désinvolte, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

 

«  **Maman a appelé. Elle veut que je rentre le week-end prochain.**  », Luke savait ce que ça voulait dire : ils ne pourraient pas se voir. En temps normal il n'aurait rien dit. Il pouvait comprendre que des parents veuillent voir leurs enfants, réclament qu'ils rentrent pour le week-end. Mais Luke savait la relation que Michael avait avec ses géniteurs, savait qu'ils l'avaient envoyé en internat parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus que leurs amis voient leur fils 'dans cet accoutrement'. Il savait aussi que Michael vivait chez sa tante en temps normal et que cette dernière n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit présent ou non. Luke aurait voulu emmener Michael chez lui, dans sa famille, et lui montrer ce qu'était une famille aimante, une famille qui aime. Il voulait serrer Michael dans ses bras, réchauffer ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Il voulait lui prouver qu'aimer ne faisait pas uniquement mal.

 

«  **D'accord. On ira samedi si tu veux. Ou vendredi soir, comme ça t'arrange.**  », proposa Luke. Michal retint sa respiration, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

 

«  **Tu veux dire que....**  », commença-t-il, surpris d'entendre sa voix aussi rauque et nouée.

 

«  **Que je viens avec toi ?**  », demanda Luke, étonné. Il haussa les épaules puis embrassa la bouche de Michael rapidement. «  **Bien entendu. Sauf si tu ne le veux pas.**  », ajouta-t-il, timide et se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas du imposer sa présence de cette façon. Michael noua ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami et l'attira contre lui.

 

«  **Bien sûr que je le veux. Merci, merci.**  », souffla Michael. Luke n'ajouta rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il aurait pu crier au scandale devant le malaise d'un enfant à retourner voir ses parents, se vexer des doutes de Michael, aurait pu pleurer de bonheur. Il aurait pu faire et dire tellement de choses mais rien ne valait ce qu'il fit. Il attrapa Michael et le guida dans la chambre. Il le déshabilla avec révérence et tendresse. Il l'embrassa avec amour et respect. Il lui fit l'amour avec passion et envie. Il lui déclara, de chaque fibre de son corps, que plus jamais Michael n'aurait besoin d'être seul.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis sur Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> A bientôt ! :D


End file.
